


The Arrow Motel

by ah_maa_zing



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, One Shot, Summer of Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_maa_zing/pseuds/ah_maa_zing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt based on this picture: https://40.media.tumblr.com/80ca50b9060ac769d1ecbf3fbde13b9f/tumblr_njb8pdtt9O1qa42jro1_540.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrow Motel

“Felicity, that’s a ridiculous idea, and I’m not doing it.”

“What? But  _why_ , Oliver? Just  _look_ at it! It’s perfect!”

“ _No._ ”

“Oh, come on. It’s not like they named it after you. Although….wouldn’t that be cool?! A seedy motel in the middle of nowhere named after the infamous and mysterious Arrow of Starling City…”

“Hey, say that a little louder. I’m not sure the people in the next town over heard you.”

“Please - there’s no one here for miles except these damn mosquitos. And I’m pretty sure they don’t care about your not-so-secret vigilante former-identity. Although, my skin would really appreciate it if you felt up to arrow-ing the bloodsuckers.”

“Sorry. I forgot to pack my miniature bow and arrows.”

“Ugh, what good are you? Look, all I’m saying is that it would make a fun postcard. Come on….Thea’d get a kick out of it.”

“That…really isn’t the incentive you think it is. Besides, knowing her, she’ll blow it up and hang it on the wall like a poster.”

“That is a  _great_ idea! We can hang it up at my place; I’ll even replace that Robin Hood poster you’re so jealous of.”

“I’m not jeal– _Christ._ ”

“Oliver….”

“Felicity. For the last time, I am  _not_ posing for a selfie underneath a neon sign that says ‘Arrow Motel’! It’s stupid and corny and  _who the hell invented selfies anyway?!_ ”

“I don’t know but I can find out as soon as I get my hands on some decent WiFi - which by the way, a motel  _would have_ \- and then you can make it your mission in life to shoot them and, while you’re at it, the people who invented the selfie stick, but right now you need to focus on the bigger picture: Air. Conditioned. As in, the air. is conditioned. With non-heat. Aka  _coolness_. Don’t you want to get out of the sauna that is this town (even at  _fracking midnight!_ ) and feel the cool,  _cool_ air that lies in wait for us inside?”

“…and for some reason, I need to take a selfie before I can do that?”

“Well, technically…no. But it’s definitely more fun if you do.”

“More fun for you…”

“Plus, it’s not really a selfie if there are two people in it.”

“Oh, well. That makes it better.”

“ _Oliver…._ ”

“….Fine. Fine, let’s just get this over with.”

“Great! Now, can you do like a….pointy thing? Like, point at the sign and grin, or something?”

“….yeah, I’m not doing that.”

“Whatever, I’ll take what I can get. You ready? Say: ‘jettisoning arrow’! See, that wasn’t so hard, was it? Oh wow, Oliver. You are really stretching the definition of “smile” here…it’s more of a grimace, really. And your eyes are a little red…must be that blinding flash. Ha!  _Flash_. Get it?!”

“Yes, I get it, please stop poking me.  _You_ are no longer allowed to make any codename-related jokes. You’re having entirely too much fun with it. Now that we’ve taken your….. _selfie_ , let’s just go inside.”

“Okay. I wonder what my codename would be. “Bitch with WiFi” is just too long a name for a motel. Plus it might attract some sketchy clientele.”

“How about ‘Talks A Lot”?”

“That’s  _rude_. And a  _terrible_ name for a motel. I should call Cisco - he’d give me some badass codename. Like  _Cipher_ …or, I don’t know,  _Oracle_.”

“ ‘The Cipher Motel’. Sounds like something out of a James Bond movie.”

“Hey, anything that gets me closer to Daniel Craig is a win in my book.”

“Well, Daniel’s out of town, so I hope you’ll make do with me tonight.”

“Oliver Queen - was that a  _joke_?  _Nicely done!”_

_“_ I aim to please. Come on then, Cipher. James Bond will have to wait. Tonight it’s just you, me, and the Arrow Motel. I promise I’ll make you forget all about the mosquitos.”

“…now there’s an offer no girl can refuse.”

“Hey. James Bond’s got nothing on me.”


End file.
